


《今天又不想做人了》

by MaomoonX



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	《今天又不想做人了》

《今天又不想做人了》

罗渽民X李帝努 朴志晟x钟辰乐

星辰

仓鼠是一种寿命很短的动物

为了更好的繁殖延续血脉

会在发情期有旺盛的性欲不停交配

而鼠人的基因里面改变了寿命短的悲惨命运

然而旺盛的性欲仍在发情期影响着鼠人。

民诺

大家都知道吗？

橙子是橘子和柚子衍生出来的

而老虎和狮子交配后会繁殖出狮虎兽

但由于老虎和猫的体型差距太大并没有能有繁殖出虎猫兽之类的

而人形的狮人和猫人交配改变了这个命运

诞生了巨型爱撒娇的狮猫兽

*疾风快打一下免得我又忘了写了！！！！！！

00

李帝努又在外面捡猫回来养了。

兽人监护官搜刮了大脑里面关于猫的品种，没能猜到是什么猫，和普通猫又有些区别，但还是幼猫的样子，看着又奶又软，因为身上微小伤口显得无力又惨兮兮的，白色底毛边缘又是金色的类似金渐层的毛发，小猫的额头不知道弄到什么涂料有一抹蓝，监护官试着拿湿纸巾擦了擦没擦掉。

刚逃离险恶之地被救出的脏兮兮小猫软绵绵虚弱的瞄一声，李帝努才反应过来，小猫才被捡回来不久，比起清洁更需要安全感，抬头对着兽人监护官汪叫了两声。

“就没看过那么喜欢捡猫回来养的狗狗，家里快成救助站了。”

原本在地上围着小猫转圈圈的幼型萨摩耶，一下变成人类小孩，眯着笑眼伸着舌头抱起惨兮兮小猫，安抚了两下，再看向人类监护官，一时间意识到自己现在是人形后，李帝努才收回舌头，发出声音断断续续说着兽类和人类的混合在一起的语言，主体就是表示自己会负责照顾好小猫。

监护官看着皮肤开始慢慢变红快有小红点浮现的李帝努，心想着养一段时间再偷偷送走吧。

一千年前N星球有个疯科学家大量进行人类与动物间的克隆与繁育，竟然出现一批可以在人类和兽型之间自由变化的兽人，经过几百年的岁月，N星球的兽人在未满十八岁前都是由人族监护官进行养育，更好了融入了人类社会中。

01

身为世间少有的狮猫兽，罗渽民很少受过这种冷淡对待，他试着蜷缩着身子趴在李帝努成年后独立居住的一房一厅，那个厅的双人沙发上，因为变回兽型的重量的确不是小小双人沙发可以承担的，感觉到柔软布质和海绵之间承重支撑的内置木板发出吱吱声后。

他变回人形侧躺在沙发上，嗅了嗅李帝努残留下的味道，自从成年后他的体格越来越大，母亲的狮类隐性基因终于一天又一天越来越明显，小奶猫最终还是要成为一只巨型狮猫兽，那只老老实实和公务员一样上班下班存钱准备相亲结婚还房贷车贷的萨摩耶当然认不出来他到底是哪里来的。

“唉......”

李帝努到底什么时候回家？从把大猫猫带回家后就冲出去说要上班，未免也太没有兽类同理心了吧，罗渽民扫视了一眼李帝努的小窝，心想着，反正离他下班还有几个小时，不如做点什么好了。

02

那是李帝努成年后平平无奇的一天，离上班时间还有2小时，每天定时5点半起床晨跑完吃完早餐的他，实在找不到家里的垃圾分类专用的食物残余处理袋到底在哪里了，只记得是1L来的黄色袋子，轻飘飘的东西对于小狗狗实在太难找。

但比起清理厨余垃圾来说，独立居住不久的小狗狗现在又更大的烦恼要处理，那就是家里新买的洗衣机大牛皮纸箱，李帝努傻乎乎抱着家里的洗衣机的空牛皮纸箱从货梯下楼。

结果走到小区地下停车场垃圾分类集中回收处附近，笨蛋小狗狗才想明白应该压扁了好解决，正准备拆解压扁，突然想洗衣机的说明书，泡沫纸，还有乔迁宴那天喝醉变回狗狗形态咬碎的玩偶什么的，好像还在里面还没拿出来。

李帝努放下箱子正准备摸出手机搜索垃圾分类，正在缓慢输入：沾了犬类兽人口水的玩偶应该丢到哪里的时候，就在这个时候！突然有个巨大影子咻了一下钻进了那个牛皮纸箱里面。

03

“我和你说，我今天捡到狮子了。”

明显胆子就很小的仓鼠人朴志晟本来正在准备打开他复杂的十二隔饭盒进行享用，里面正是各种干燥蔬菜和营养冻干食品，一下子呆滞看着眼前的萨摩耶，随后发出了一声叹气。

“唉......总比喜欢上一只猫好吧......”

家家有本难念的经，午餐时间聊这种话题真的是影响消化，李帝努拿起今天食堂专门设计给犬类专用的磨牙长条肉干，决定不和朴志晟说更多话，不然这只仓鼠可能又会突然情绪变差，又躲在办公桌的桌洞下缩着抱着笔记本电脑进行工作。

朴志晟往嘴里塞东西的速度一下子越来越快，把两腮塞得圆圆鼓鼓的就有这个趋势的样子。

04

这是什么佛前五百年求到的擦身而过？李帝努回想到今天早上，怎么说，按照人类古老的少女漫画情节也应该大多出现在暴雨天，惨兮兮又弱小的小动物，缩在雨天的纸箱内，雨水打湿了小猫咪毛绒绒的身躯，让人无法不产生母爱爆发的湿润眼神，和瑟瑟发抖的脆弱娇小身躯。

带回家后，用温水轻轻洗净小猫脏乎乎的身体，抱在一起舔舔，然后用暖呼呼的吹风机吹干身上的毛发，之后再互相小心试探，躲在床底和沙发下面，让小猫咪缩在自己的肚子上，感受小动物之间独有的温暖，培养出深厚的感情才对。

“原来你想要这样！那也不是不行！”罗渽民拿起桌面的水杯一鼓作气就往身上倒，然后变回兽型倒在李帝努身上。

05

比起大型动物形体的兽人而言，小型动物形体的兽人变回原形的时间更多，因为更好移动也更有安全感。

从朴志晟身上下来后，钟辰乐变回原形，只见一只三花小猫轻盈跳下床，带着猫族的高傲看都不看一眼刚才还紧紧缠拥的人，慢悠悠的走进浴室，也不关门又变回人形开始自顾自的洗澡。

不关门是因为，就算开着门，他没说可以，朴志晟也不敢进来。

明明被睡的是钟辰乐，朴志晟眼眶湿润着，鼻头通红，眼泪从眼角慢慢滑落到枕头上，一副被吃干抹净的可怜模样。

而浴室内的三花小猫洗干净身体后露出半猫半人形态，洗着半身浴双手搭在浴缸边缘上，尾巴在水面虚虚拍着，像是心情很差的样子。

06

朴志晟发情期又来了，要请一周长假，要不是兽类保护法严格规定，加上他是个能不眠不休两天完成一周工作量的好员工，早就被炒了。

看着眼前赖在家里的狮猫兽，李帝努在收到朴志晟的请假消息后，难得没有了好脾气。

一小团温温热热的东西在自己身边，李帝努是不拒绝的，但一大团温热的兽类，正在自己的床上打滚还说着滚着不畅快的话，那就有点不是很愉快了。

扶了扶眼镜正准备伸手揍狮子的勇气小狗李帝努，在伸出手后就被这只巨型狮猫兽咬住了手掌，用力推开后又凑过来。

“.......嗷.....忘了娜娜了嘛~呜呜呜呜......只有娜娜记得吗？”巨型大猫为了说话暂时变回人形紧紧抱着李帝努，人形的罗渽民头发也和狮子一样蓬松的在李帝努胸口上蹭着。

即使隔着衣物也能觉得又暖又痒，罗渽民撅着嘴巴，明明是低沉的嗓音却不断地发出呜咽和他撒娇着，由于脸长得太漂亮又不会觉得生气，真的是让李帝努也心猿意马了起来。

为什么罗渽民的刘海会有蓝色的部分，李帝努隐隐约约好像想起了什么，但很快在被坏蛋狮猫兽咬着后颈的皮肤后入的时候，他没时间想那么多了。

07

钟辰乐作为一只见多识广的猫，其实也不是没见过发情期情绪波动大的下属。

但从没见过情绪波动如此之大，还胆小如鼠成这样的，哦，他就是鼠。

仓鼠兽人朴志晟，开完会发表完之后就一边收拾着计划书一边掉眼泪，送走客户后，钟辰乐回来一看，还在哭啊？不禁也有些愣住。

作为高层领导，关爱下属也是责任之一，钟辰乐收敛起想赶紧下班回家躺着看球的情绪。

“有什么不开心的，需要领导帮助的，可以说出来，小朴。”很好很好，等他说完随便安抚几句就回家看球吧，小猫猫不回家看球认真上班勤勤恳恳有什么出息！钟辰乐心想着。

看到领导走近的仓鼠哭得一抽一抽的，把圆圆的小耳朵也没藏好露了出来，抱着成堆的计划书，几乎要把脸埋进去般，哭了一会儿才抖了抖露出半张脸，毛绒绒的小耳朵也跟着抖了起来。

颤着声轻轻说着：“领导......我发情期快到了.....能帮忙解决吗？”

干！就该直接回家看球！我为什么要关心下属！而且还建立这种长期关心的上下级关系！小猫直起腰从浴缸站起，由于动作过快过猛带起一片水花溅出浴缸外。

湿漉漉的也不找条毛巾盖身上，走了几步弄了房间也一地的水珠，朴志晟从床上坐起缩了缩，被子在胸口半掩着，一副良家妇女被恶徒轻薄殆尽的可怜模样。

气得钟辰乐开始翻找着四周散落在地的衣服准备往身上套，一弯腰拿起裤子，站起来还腰酸疼得他直吸气，结果原本缩在床上不敢动弹的仓鼠这下子胆子却大了。

连忙过来又搂着他腰往床上带，小小声像在絮絮叨叨说着“还没完呢，仓鼠的发情期没那么短呢。”

08

幸好明天就是周末，而且小猫领导钟辰乐不知道干嘛也请假没来。

李帝努睡眼惺忪，有心无力地盯着电脑，打字的速度越来越慢，像是被掏空了一样，上午来公司的时候都觉得自己像一只蛞蝓一样蠕动着脚步进去的。

身边的同事打趣问着他是昨天又疯玩？虽然刚成年的小狗狗活动量的确很大，但还是要控制身体不要在月薪发之前又玩坏家里的贵重物品哦。

呵呵，李帝努抽了抽嘴角，昨天差点被玩坏的不是家里的家具，垫子，毛绒玩具，而是他小狗狗本狗。

“娜娜能在你家里住下吗？帝努没发现你家里都被娜娜整理的很干净了嘛~”

在接近破晓的时候眨巴着无害眼神的万兽之王对他开口了，当然要忽略掉李帝努已经无力喘息看着胸口被罗渽民的汗水滴落在上面也反抗无能。

结果再次醒来不久后，罗渽民情意绵绵的看了他几眼，吻了又吻把他再次弄得晕晕乎乎，也不知道什么时候联系了家里人，一小时不到，就两辆轿车过来，大包小包一口一个少爷的把罗渽民要的都带过来了。

李帝努吃着罗渽民做的爱心早餐—酱油鸡蛋饭，一看这阵势，深呼吸，摸起手边的牛奶，差点一口奶把他小狗狗本狗呛晕过去。

09

要怪就怪春天，也要怪多年前那个春天。

“你忘了吗？那时候我还是小小一只，跑了出来，小狮猫兽从小在温室长大，不敌地头猫，我在外面被欺负了，被一群野猫追着跑，就是那个时候！白白的你！汪汪叫地向我跑来！”

“......”

“你当时还说永远会和我在一起，会保护我的，明明是你先喜欢我的！”

“可我记得我明明救的是小猫猫，而不是大狮子啊！”

“所以你没发现你不过敏了吗？”

放屁，明明就是他德智体美劳发育好了，也定期好好体检，咦，好像真的不过敏哦。

“你再抱我一下？”

话才刚说完，大型猫科动物就这么冲过来抱紧他了。

10

还是要怪这个春天。

仓鼠兽人朴志晟，总算脱离发情期的困扰，就又进入新的烦恼。

他领导钟辰乐，一只中国产三花小猫咪，即使他们建立长期上下级友好关心的关系，但都是下床之后冷冰冰，出了门翻脸不认鼠。

「果然猫都是养不亲的。」

在网上问也是得到陌生网友一句冷冷的回应。

而他领导现在正和一个澳大利亚雪梨黑镇市过来的猎豹谈笑风生，还友情合照留下此次合作纪念照，言语间还相约项目归项目，新朋友归新朋友。

身边的女同事还不忘在领导除外的社畜聊天群夸句：哎哟都很猫科的感觉，好配哦~

钟辰乐感觉某个角落有人的身影一直在往底下缩好像变得越来越小的样子。

11

“渽民哥，我要上班，我要赚钱，没有那么多时间谈恋爱。”

明明离家就五分钟到地铁，猫科动物向来护食，又狮又猫的罗渽民的粘人劲和占有欲真的不一般。

在门口送就算了，居然还送到地铁来，扭头一看罗渽民还在边上扯着他手晃来晃去说着以后考驾照就可以每天由娜娜送帝努上班了，李帝努一气就开始喊罗渽民哥了。

说还不能说，小脸一瘪，嘴角下拉，一副委屈巴巴的样子。

行人在旁都不禁露出“啧！老婆那么好看还不懂珍惜。”的表情。

也就那张脸真的很能骗人，明明是狮子，猫的部分基因柔和了他的五官，小小一张脸上还圆呼呼的桃花眼。

谁能想到在下面那个人居然是李帝努，哼！

12

钟辰乐下班后难得没有直接回家。他径直走到空无一人，只有点点亮光的办公室内，一拉开朴志晟的椅子就能看到桌洞下面有只仓鼠哭晕睡在几个纸团之中，像睡在临时搭建的小窝内，可怜兮兮的没安全感。

旁边的笔记本电脑倒是长亮着，钟辰乐伸出手轻点了一下文件保存。

不然某只仓鼠睡醒后一看电脑没电关机，文件丢失应该会在会议上直接哭晕。

结果刚准备走，就看到朴志晟慢慢醒来，果然是敏感的动物，虽然钟辰乐的动作又小又轻还是被发现了，看到他来了又笨呼呼的说着开心喜欢要不要吃拉面什么的。

“吃什么吃！就知道吃和做计划！”

被骂的仓鼠又气又不敢回嘴，在后面愣愣得不敢跟上来。

小猫优雅转身，丢下一句：“家里没泡面了，做不了辰乐拉面，油麦菜吃吗？”

13

“你知道维也纳香肠要切成小章鱼的样子吧。”小狗狗在做饭的狮猫兽边上认真交待着。

结果两个人都忘了要把维也纳香肠切成小章鱼的样子，李帝努拿过刀随意切了几下，做出来的样子也不难看。

吃饱喝足后，李帝努乖乖自觉去洗碗，罗渽民在后面抱着他一副我没有干扰你很乖的样子。

“最近有什么特别的事情吗？”罗渽民突如开口问了。

李帝努想了想，没明白为什么罗渽民要问他这个问题，“最近特别的，也没什么，哦对了~公司明天要来一个新艺术总监，以前说在国外留学搞摄影的。”

“哇哦~”罗渽民发出小小声的怪叫，逗得小狗狗发出憨憨的笑声。

结果第二天，罗渽民说要开车和李帝努一起上班，因为他现在是他们公司新的艺术总监。

李帝努：？

END


End file.
